Silent One
by writer2death
Summary: Kamoku-silent, person. She is the newest Arrancar. Grimmjow-sadistic womanizer. He's her new master. This can't end well. Rape Lemon  Don't like, don't read ! GrimmjowXOC one-shot. Romance in the loosest of terms


Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez walked down the halls of Las Noches, hands in pocket. He was already planning his invasion of the world of the living. Those stupid pussy couldn't handle a few measly Soul Reapers, but he could.

He rounded the corner and stopped, face to face with one of Aizen's right hand men, Gin. He had his hand on the shoulder of an arrancar he had never seen before. She was only a few inches shorter than both of them, short, white blond hair, tanned skin. She was in all white; a short skirt, a strip of clothe covering her breasts, a coat extending down to her knees and boots reaching half way up her calves. Her mask consisted of a fan of feathers just above her right ear, pinning her hair back and her hollow hole was located just below her right collar bone.

"Grimmjow! I was just looking for you!" Gin said, the usual disturbing smile on his face. "I'd like for you to meet Kamoku, the newest edition to the family here."

Grimmjow gave her another once over. Her face was impassive, her arms were crossed over her toned abs. She stared at him, not saying a word. "So?" he asked, scrunching his nose at her as if she were a strange creature.

Gin got behind her and placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "So, she's a gift from Lord Aizen; a new member of your fraccion." He pushed her forward and she stopped just short of crashing into him, that blank look still on her face. "She doesn't speak though, so good luck with communication." He waved and walked away. "Bye now!"

A growl emitted from his throat as he glared down at her. "I don't want a woman as part of my fraccion, so just stay out of my way, got it?" She blinked, unmoving. He got down in her face. "So I got that you don't speak, but you can nod your head, right?" She craned her neck away from him and leaned back. Other than that, no acknowledgement.

Once again, Grimmjow growled. "Whatever, freak." He pushed her out of his way and continued to his room where he was originally heading. "Follow me, woman. There's a room vacant next to mine that you're going to stay in."

Kamoku started walking after him. He glanced back at her occasionally. She didn't get agitated and snap at him. She didn't ask how much longer till they got there. She didn't _say anything_. Grimmjow never knew that silence could be so annoying.

He stopped at the room just after his and opened the door. "You're staying here. If I need you, I'll get you. Otherwise, stay away from me."

She walked past him and he snarled and grabbed her arm, pulled her back and shoved her into the wall of the hallway. She made a small squeak as her head hit the hard concrete. He grinned. "Finally some sort of noise from you. Now, back to my point." He punched her in the stomach and she fell to the floor. "Do not ignore me." He stepped over her with one foot and then kicked her as the other one passed her. When he opened the door to his room, he glanced back at her and watched her pick herself off the floor. She shot him an angry glare before walking in her own room and shutting the door behind her.

He laughed to himself triumphantly. "She'll be dead by tomorrow."

Kamoku was laying on the uncomfortable mattress in her room a couple days later when Grimmjow burst through the door. He squinted his eyes at her, obviously irritated. "Let's go," he said.

She got up, not questioning him on where they were going, and stepped out of her room. He shut the door behind her and grabbed her by the back of the neck, pulling her up to his face. "Why in the hell are you still alive?" he spat at her. He squeezed and she winced. "And why, the hell, don't you ever talk?"

Not a word came past her lips. She just cracked her eyes opened and glared at him defiantly. She saw his temper flare in his eyes just before he slammed her face into the wall, causing it to crack and pieces to fall to the floor. He let go and she slumped against it, her vision slightly blurring. She shook her head to get all of the debris out of her hair then looked back at him expectantly.

He snorted and walked down the hall, her on his heels. The stepped outside of the palace and into the dark, desert space known as Hueco Mundo. Waiting there for them were the other five members of Grimmjow's Fraccion.

"Well, Kamoku, what a pleasure," Shawlong said.

Grimmjow pushed him back. "Don't talk to her. She's nothing." He glared at her. "The only reason she's coming is because I want her to be killed in the fight." He turned to the rest of his fraccion. "Let's go."

They walked through the portal he made and appeared in Karakura Town. Kamoku looked around at all the lights in the streets and the stars in the sky. It was weird looking in a beautiful way. "Hey! Woman!" She jumped in surprise and turned to him, her hands still in the pockets of her coat. "Pay attention. You're going with Edrad to find someone with any amount of spiritual pressure and kill them, hopefully dying in the process."

She rolled her eyes and turned her head away from him. He smacked her in the face in return and she made a small peep of pain. "You are _my_ subordinate. Don't disrespect me." He looked at everyone else. "Let's go!" They all used Sonido and disappeared, Kamoku following Edrad.

They appeared in front of a crying human boy and two Soul Reapers, one bald the other with feathers on his face. Both were sporting a cocky grin. "So, you two are arrancar?" the bald one asked, looking them over. "You don't look so tough!"

Edrad chuckled and nodded his head back to Kamoku. "Let's make this fair. You take the girl," he said arrogantly. "The bald guy is mine."

Kamoku rolled her eyes. While the one Soul Reaper he was referring to was rather feminine looking, it was a little obvious he was a man. Her opponent looked aggravated about it as well. She watched indifferently as the two exchanged blows.

"Look." She turned to the other Soul Reaper. "I'm not going to fight a woman," he said. "It'd be best for you to go back to wherever you came from."

She sighed. Grimmjow would kill her if she just did nothing. But if her opponent refused to fight her, there wasn't much she could do, was there? So instead of engaging in a fight he wouldn't participate in, she just stood back and watched with the other two on the sidelines.

The battle seemed even up until Edrad released his zanpakuto. Then the bald guy started getting his ass handed to him. He smashed him into the ground, creating a large crater in the ground. The arrancar looked up at her. "Hey! What do you think you're doing? Attack him!" He pointed to her designated opponent.

Kamoku looked at him, then looked back at her 'comrade' and shrugged. He growled. "Grimmjow is going to have your ass when he finds out!" She only rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. He laughed. "I'm going to enjoy the show when we get back to Hueco Mundo!" he jeered.

The bald Soul Reaper said something, drawing his attention back to the fight. He released his bankai and the fight was no longer in Edrad's favor. Up in the sky, they released one final attack at full power, creating an explosion. Kamuko squinted to try and see the outcome. The dust cleared and the Soul Reaper was floating there, panting, while Edrad was… gone. He lost.

The bald guy turned to her and she scoffed slightly. It seemed she was going to have a fight after all. "He won't fight you either." She looked at the origin of the voice. "We're both men of honor and don't fight women." She ignored him, sonidoed behind him, and fired a cero. He disappeared.

She jumped into the sky and fired one at the guy who beat Edrad. He used flash step and got behind her. "Trying to avenge your fallen friend?" he asked. She drew her sword and twirled, slashing at him just in time for the first one to jump in front of her, blocking her blow with his sword. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing Yumichika?"

"If someone is going to fight her, Ikkaku," Yumichika grinned, "it's not going to be the one who had fun already." He forced her back and she shifted her eyes between them.

She gathered a cero in her palm and prepared to fire when Tousen appeared between them. The cero diminished immediately and she sheathed her sword. "You are not supposed to be here," he said to her.

"What the-?" The two Soul Reapers looked on, dumbfounded.

"Let's go." Tousen flash stepped away. Kamoku gave Ikkaku and Yumichika one last look before following him to Grimmjow.

"Ha! Why am I not surprised? All you ever think about is the cause!" Grimmjow jibed at Tousen.

Tousen kept his head down as he replied. "Of course. It guides my actions." Then he put his hand on his hilt. "Something of which you have no knowledge. With no moral foundation behind it, killing is nothing more than murder." Grimmjow watched him suspiciously throughout his speech. "But on the other hand, killing with purpose…" He rushed over to him and sliced his arm clean off. "…Is justice."

Grimmjow screamed in pain and shock as his arm fell to the floor. Tousen wasted no time in obliterating it with kido. Panting and clutching his arm, the espada swore as blood seeped out of his new wound. He unsheathed his sword, swearing to Tousens death, and charged, stopped only by the sound of Aizen's voice.

After being informed that he would be reprimanded should he strike back, he put his sword back and turned around. It was only then that he remembered that Kamoku was there. Her face infuriated him even further. It was impassive and uncaring, like always. He passed her and gruffly said, "Come on, bitch."

He didn't hear her footsteps following him until Aizen said, "You may leave, Kamoku." After that, her boots clicked against the floor after him.

They got outside of Aizen's little throne room and he stopped. She continued until she reached him and then stopped too. "Tell me woman," he started. He reeled around, grabbed her by the throat and slammed her up against the wall. "How is it exactly you, the weakest and most useless, were the only arrancar to survive today?"

She choked and gagged, clawing at his hand around her neck. Her legs kicked and flailed, looking for something to stand on. He watched her squirm, a scowl on his angry face. "Oh yeah, I forgot, you don't talk!" He dropped her and she landed on wobbling knees, coughing and rubbing her throat. He watched her as she regained herself and huffed a frustrated sigh his way.

He scoffed and kept walking, her still following him. He reached his room and stopped, opening the door. This time, she didn't stop. She walked past him to her door. But before she could get there, he grabbed her arm and yanked her back against him. "I don't know where you think you're going, but I'm pissed and need a punching bag to vent," he growled, shoving her to the floor in his room.

Kamoku headed to her room from her walk around Las Noches. Her body was still sore from where Grimmjow had attacked her earlier before the latest mission in the world of the living. Apparently all of the physical, sexual and emotional abuse he dished out when he lost his arm wasn't enough. He felt the need to make this a regular thing.

She turned down the hall her room was on and stopped, hearing her name. Grimmjow appeared in front of her sporting a smirk and a new arm. She looked curiously at it and then back up at him. "I'm feeling, re-energized," he told her, gripping the back of her neck. He pulled her in for a rough kiss that she didn't return. He used sonido to put them in front of his door and shoved her against it so hard she gasped. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she bit down.

He growled and went to punch her, but she beat him to it, kneeing him in the gut. He turned the knob and elbowed her in the face, knocking her in the room. She flew into the wall and he laughed out loud, walking up to her. "You fighting back is actually kind of fun, you know?" he said, pressing against her. "It's kind of hot." He grabbed her arms and threw her on his bed, climbing on top of her. "No matter how annoying you are, and how much I can't stand you…" He tore off her coat, grinning at the resistance she was putting up. "…you are still a woman with a great body."

She grunted as she tried to fight him off. It only turned him on more. Every time, she pushed and refused to cooperate, and every time, he forced her into submission. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bed then attacked her throat with his mouth. His teeth clamped onto her skin and he sucked, causing her to her whimper. Her legs kicked around under him and she managed to slam her heel down on his leg.

He groaned and jammed his fist in her stomach. Her eyes widened and she made an 'oof' sound. He let go of her wrists and her arms flew to her stomach, clutching it tightly in pain. He slipped back and yanked her boots off her feet. Then he grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her down, one leg on either side of him. He bent back down to her face, his trademark sadistic smile covering his face. "This isn't the most you've got right?" he taunted. He pulled her zanpakuto from her sash and held it to her throat. "You really are useless, aren't you?" He laughed hysterically and tossed the sword across the room. It clattered on the floor and Kamoku looked at it.

Grimmjow unsheathed his own zanpakuto and put the point perpendicular to her chest, just left of the center. "Scream for me," he whispered, plunging it through her skin.

She bit her bottom lip and shut her eyes tight, turning her head away from him. He heard what resembled a scream, but it caught in her throat, refusing to come out. He scowled and twisted the blade in her body. No matter how much he dug the cold metal into her, she never once opened her mouth to scream. Blood trickled down to her shoulder, her neck, her arm, her chest; all over her. Even from her lips where she was biting so hard to keep from satisfying him. "Fine," he growled, pulling the sword out. He tossed it on the floor next to hers along with the sheath. "I know what will make you scream."

His jacket fell to the floor, closely followed by his shoes and then his pants. She laid there gasping and holding onto her bleeding chest, unable to move or resist anymore as he pulled off her skirt.

He rubbed the precum, already seeping out from the excitement of putting her in pain, around his hard length. He then took his hand and rubbed her too, she whined a bit and tried to scoot back but he grabbed her arm and held her in place. "There's no escape," he said, lining himself up. He met her eyes, glaring back at him defiantly like she would freeze him with her stare if she could. He returned her look with a smug one and pounded in her all the way.

Kamoku's inability to hold her fierce look gave Grimmjow almost as much pleasure as his abuse did. Her face contorted in pain at the sudden and full impalement and she let out a stifled yell. He laughed, pulled back out and slammed his palm onto her wound at the same time he pushed back in her just as hard as the first time. His ears thoroughly enjoyed the full blown scream that came from her lips this time. "Ha ha! I love it!" he roared, picking his pace up.

She cried out each time he thrust inside. A tear slid down her cheek and even in all his ecstasy, he still noticed it. He leaned down and licked her cheek, tasting the salty liquid. "Fuck yes!" he yelled, grabbing her wrists and pinning them down to the bed. He squeezed her so tightly her normally tanned skin turned white from loss of blood flow.

By about the time she gave up and stopped fidgeting in an attempt to get him to stop, he finished, his cum spilling inside her. He moaned loudly and slowed down as he rode out his climax. He finally let go of her arms and the color slowly came back to her hands as he laid on his forearms over her, their panting and sweaty bodies against each other.

After he caught his breath, Grimmjow got out of the bed and pulled his pants back on. He glanced back at Kamoku uncaringly as she laid there, eyes wide and tear filled. "You can leave now," he said, tying the sash around his waist.

She waited a second, just breathing heavily, then got up and slid her skirt back on. He whirled around and grabbed her upper arm. "I said, you can leave _now_," he growled in her face. "And I meant now!" He opened the door and pushed her out. She hit the wall then the floor, crumpled up like she was broken. Her belongings soon joined her along with a wad of spit that landed on her hip. She looked up at him. "Pathetic," he sneered, shutting the door.

There was laughing down the corridor and she looked up to see Nnoitra smiling at her. Tesra stood slightly behind him, watching her on the floor. "Seems you've fallen dear silent girl," the espada teased, stepping toward her.

She wasted no time in gathering her things and making her way to her door. She managed to open it right when they reached her. "You have quite a beautiful voice," Nnoitra said, blocking her entrance.

Her eyes never left his as he tried to overpower her with his stare. Something he didn't realize about those who didn't speak with words though; they speak with their eyes. He grew frustrated when she didn't look away in fear. No matter how much she feared more pain, she refused to let another espada win over her tonight. He scoffed and turned away from her. She looked at Tesra, who shrugged at her then followed his master away.

A soft sigh fluttered out of her mouth as she walked in her room. To think, it had only been a week and she had made so many friends.

Kamoku scrapped her feet across the floor on her daily walk around the palace. Grimmjow only called for her when he felt like beating something, and so far, he hadn't felt that urge that day. With nothing to do, she walked, like always.

"Kamoku." She stopped and turned to see who had said her name. The only three Soul Reapers in all of Hueco Mundo approached her, Aizen with raised eyebrows. "What happened to you?" he asked with an amused smile on his lips. Then he laughed. "That's right. Never mind."

Tousen next to him made what sound like a growl, though it did nothing to measure up to her master's. "Answer Lord Aizen when he asks you something," he demanded, hand on hilt.

She just stared at him uncaringly. Aizen laughed again. "She's sticking her tongue out at you Kaname." She cocked an eyebrow at him curiously. "I'm just kidding. We'll let you be on your way, then."

Kamoku turned back around and headed back in the direction of her room, deciding to call it a day. She needed to conserve her strength as much as she could, just in case. "Oh, and Kamoku!" She stopped, breathed agitatedly, and looked back at Aizen. "You should tell Grimmjow who it is that did that to you. He can be territorial and he has a vicious temper." He smirked knowingly at her and she rolled her eyes, not caring if he noticed.

She got about half way to her room before Tesra appeared behind her. She didn't stop or acknowledge him, even after he spoke. "Master Nnoitra wishes to see you," he said, tonelessly, obviously displeased with his errand. She just kept walking. "Hey!" He grabbed at her coat and she let it fall from her shoulders, grabbing her sword and pointing it into his chest. "Get that away from me."

"Yes, do." She looked to her left and saw Nnoitra standing there. She let the tip of her zanpakuto fall from his chest, but kept it out and ready. "Tesra, you piece of shit, I've been waiting forever."

"I'm sorry Master Nnoitra," he groveled.

The fifth espada turned his disgusted face to her. "Come with me, if you please," he requested, sounding more like an order. She turned away from him to keep walking to her room. "I said, come with me!" He used Sonido and jumped in front of her. He took the arm holding her sword, slamming it into the wall and making her drop it. Then he grabbed her throat and lifted her up in the air, holding her there. "Now I know why Grimmyjow likes you so much. You're weak but still feisty."

His triumphant laughter was interrupted by Grimmjow coming out of no where and pushing him off of her. She landed on her butt on the floor and watched the scene before her. "Stay away from her," Grimmjow growled possessively. "She's mine."

Nnoitra looked like he was ready to right, but Tesra jumped in and tried to attack Grimmjow. He was easily flung to the side and his master roared at him. "You idiot! He is _my_ fight!" He stormed away, his mood to fight apparently gone, as Tesra followed behind him, apologizing repeatedly.

Kamoku looked up at Grimmjow, wondering what was going through his head. He squinted back at her hatefully. "Don't give me that look," he demanded gruffly. "You are my toy; my plaything. I'm not going to share you with someone else. That's all there is to it." He turned his back to her and started down the hallway. "Let's go."

He didn't yell at her for not talking. He didn't hurt or try to grab at her. He walked her to his door, opened it and nodded expectantly. She gave him a stubborn look, her nose scrunched up and her chin jutted out slightly.

He pushed her in and she faked a stumble and grabbed her zanpakuto. When she turned to attack, he met her blow with his own sword and a wide grin on his face. "So you're in a fighting mood?" he asked eagerly. "Great. We'll see how long that lasts." He pushed her back into the wall. The metal of their swords clinked against each other as he pressed his hips against hers. "This is getting me hard," he whispered evilly.

She put her other arm up against her blade, keeping it even and his blade away from her body. Her hand clutching her hilt shook as she tried to fend him off. He managed to press closer, his face right next to her fist. He turned his attention to it and then shifted his eyes back at her. Her eyes widened and her mouth parted slightly just as he bit down on her flesh, breaking the skin. She lost the grip on her zanpakuto. Grimmjow's came down on her shoulder, cutting through her coat and her skin, red blood staining her white clothes.

He let his sword hit the ground and pulled her coat off her. She winced and hissed as he roughly hit her wounded shoulder. He grabbed her bloodied body and squeezed, walking her back to his bed. She shut her eyes and chewed on her bottom lip to suppress the pain. He picked her up and tossed her stomach down on the bed. His hand crept up her back and under the strip of clothing wrapped around her chest. "Your skin is very soft," he whispered, his breath blowing across her ear and neck. "We're going to do things a little different this time."

Flipping her over, Grimmjow sunk his teeth into her neck. She gasped and tried to back away, but the bed wouldn't let her go any further. He backed up and undid his sash. She put her hands in front of her, a cero forming. He stopped what he was doing and formed his own cero. "Go ahead," he taunted. "Let's see who's is stronger."

Kamoku held it there for a few seconds before diminishing it and letting her arms lie helplessly next to her. He laughed and finished what he was doing. "That's it? That's all the strength you have to fight me today?" He released himself from his pants. "I'm disappointed, woman." He scooted up, leaned against the wall with his hand and grabbed her jaw with the other. When she realized where he was guiding her face, she violently resisted. "Whoa! I guess not!" He squeezed her jaw, forcing her mouth open and stuck his cock inside.

She tried to breath and ended up choking. Her teeth closed around him and he shoved the rest of his length in her mouth, causing her to gag. He pulled out and back handed her face. He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head to the side. "If you do that again," he snarled, "I will cut your head off."

And with that, he pushed back in her mouth. His hand, still entangled in her hair, made her head go back and forth on him. She pushed away, choking every time she tried to breath and every time he was completely in her.

Grimmjow's seed burst into her mouth and he pulled out. The sticky substance slid down her chin as she coughed the majority of it on his bed. He watched her pleasantly as she choked and hacked. She wiped her mouth with her hand then cleaned it off on his sheets. His perverse smile burned into her retina as she tried to calm her hectic breathing. He got off of her and redressed himself more fully. "Get yourself cleaned up. We've got someplace to be."

Kamoku watched from a pillar as Grimmjow was defeated by the Soul Reaper with orange hair. Then she watched Nnoitra and Tesra show up, Nnoitra almost killing her master. The Soul Reaper, however, interfered and saved him. She knew that had to have left him puzzled.

Their conflict escalated to a full fight and winded up elsewhere, so Kamoku decided to check on Grimmjow. She walked up, still distractedly watching the fight. When she reached his body, lying in the sand all broken and bruised, she cocked her head to the side, examining him curiously. He opened his eyes and glared at her. "What the hell do you want?" he asked hatefully.

She sat on her knees next to him and ran her hand over his stomach. His whole facial expression widened in shock. She watched his body as if it were the most fascinating thing she'd ever seen. Her fingers traced his abs and then moved up to his chest. Her eyes fell to his face and she bent over him. "What are you doing, woman?" he demanded, but his voice somehow wasn't as harsh as it had been a moment ago.

She ignored him and kept moving forward. They both shut their eyes as she touched her lips to his in a soft, warm kiss. He kissed back and it was nothing like when he kissed her before. He used to just force her to bend to his will. This 'sweet' shit was nauseating him. But still, when it was her, he didn't mind so much.

She pulled back and looked at him. Her face was the usual black, uncaring, indifferent look. Then she stood up, took a few steps back and… smiled. It was a playful smile. He'd never seen her lips turn this way before and it aroused his curiosity as to how many other ways her lips could form.

A cero started to glow in her hand and she watched as he came to realize what was happening. He snarled and tried to move. But he was still too weak and only managed to hurt himself more. "You bitch," he growled.

She just kept smiling, the cero's energy growing and growing. Finally, she held her arm out, aiming it at his limp body. Her smile seemed more sadistic than his even. Her eyes, normally impassive, were gleaming with ferocious joy.

Her lips parted and she took a breath. She let one word flow past them before she fired the cero, ending his life.

"Goodbye."


End file.
